


Darling, I'm Home!

by Izcana



Series: 15 Minute Snapshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), And so is Cora, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fox Stiles Stilinski, I think I'm using tags to give my story away, Laura is Fed up with This, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Mpreg Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, child birth, crazy fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: Alpha Derek Hale, working in the film industry and all, was one of the most famous (and hottest) bachelors. Millions of fans (Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike) fawned over him, dreaming of the day when he'll magically whisk them away to a happily ever after.Little did they know that Derek Hale had a pregnant omega mate waiting for him at home.
Relationships: Background Cora Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 15 Minute Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982485
Comments: 17
Kudos: 264
Collections: Rainy Day Reads, Sterek Goodness





	Darling, I'm Home!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinQueen69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/gifts), [inatshej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey, I'm Home!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026811) by [aabb_ccdd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aabb_ccdd/pseuds/aabb_ccdd). 



> Disclaimer: If I'm being honest here I might as well mention that I've never watched a single episode of Teen Wolf (:p) but I've read plenty of fanfiction about it and I did some research on fandom about the plot – hopefully, it's enough! It's canon-divergent anyway so I don't think it'd be that big of a deal but if anything (vital)'s wrong, please tell me so I can fix it straight away!
> 
> Edited on 5/1/2021. Beta read by my brilliant [Rewrite Sterek Discord](https://discord.gg/HzrgdUgdXK) buddy, [inatshej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej)! Go check out her Teen Wolf works as well!
> 
> Updated note: Several people requested a sequel and it will be out soon, sometime around Febuary 2021!

"When are you going to tell them you're married?" Laura asked after dodging yet another crowd of fans. "You can't go on like this forever, you know."

She was probably right. She's always right. Yet, Derek couldn't bring himself to change his decision. Separating his personal life from his acting career was the best solution and he was standing by this. Derek did feel bad for Stiles, his lovely mate, at home all alone and caring for the precious pups in his stomach. Despite all this...

"I can't, Lo," Derek mumbled, opening the door to the Camaro. 

"Why not?" She demanded, pulling the door angrily. Of course, she didn't use her full force. Being an Alpha wolf meant that she could have ripped the door off its hinges. "Cora announced her marriage to Scott a couple of months ago and she's doing just fine. Plus, if you tell them you're mated, the fans will leave you alone. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It is, okay?" Derek glared at the window, pouting at nothing. He hit the horn, though it felt more like a tap to his Alpha senses. "Cora's...different."

"For your information, Der, she's also a very sought after actress. And don't go on saying how you're more popular than she is."

"I wasn't going to," Derek replied simply, rolling his eyes.

Laura flipped her hand dismissively and glared into her phone. Derek scowled at the car in front of him and beeped his horn again. 

"At least talk to Stiles about this, Derek," Laura implored, her eyes softening at the mention of the said Omega. There was almost no one in the Hale family who disliked Stiles; Talia dubbed him the most adorable little boy and though he wasn't the "ideal" Omega, no one (who mattered, at least) cared and loved Stiles all the same. Derek felt a wave of shame run over him once he remembered how much he's been neglecting the pregnant little were-fox. "He'll probably want you to stay with him. He's _pregnant_ , Derek! Start thinking about your mate, shall we?"

"I am, Laura," Derek grimaced, though he agreed that he really ought to pay more attention to Stiles. 

"Your heartbeat skipped. You agree with me, so stop lying!" Laura scolded. Derek silently cursed Alpha werewolf hearing.

"Whatever. I'll think about it." 

* * *

Derek fumbled for the keys of his apartment, having finally shaken Laura off. "Darling, I'm home!" He called into the loft. Blank silence followed.

Derek wasn't too worried about it since he could hear his mate's heartbeat beating peacefully in the background and the tranquil smell of Stiles. Under normal circumstances, Stiles would already be awake since were-fox hearing was very sensitive (Derek could think about a million other things that were sensitive about his mate but that's beside the point) although the bedroom was soundproofed. It only worked for were-wolves and were mainly for the benefit of the Hales, who dropped by at some of the most absurd times. However, after the pregnancy was discovered, Stiles had been sleeping a lot more and he seemed tired every day (not that Derek could blame him).

He stepped into the loft quietly, making sure to drop off his shoes next to the door as his mate had apparently cleaned the hallway earlier today, even though Derek had told him time and time again not to tire himself out – it wasn't good for the baby. Stiles refused to listen, though. Stiles was Stiles.

Perhaps, Stiles might actually listen to him when the pups are almost due...

He tip-toed around the enormous leather sofa Talia had insisted they get and into their shared bedroom. He took off his clothes carefully and stealthily walked to the washroom, turning the shower console to low so it wouldn't disturb Stiles, even though Derek was certain he'd wake soon if he hadn't woken already.

By the time Derek wrapped a towel around his waist and crept into his bedroom to get his clothes, Stiles was already awake, his slightly red-rimmed and puffy amber eyes staring sleepily back at Derek, nonetheless alert. "When did you get back?"

"Half an hour ago," Derek murmured gently. Stiles nodded and stretched, showing off the beautiful milky white skin and the swollen stomach that was full of Derek's pups. Derek and Stiles' pups. "Do you want anything to eat?" Derek now knew from experience that Stiles was _always_ hungry and came up with the most peculiar food combinations. 

"Yes, please," Stiles answered predictably. "Can you get some gherkins with whipped cream?" _That_ was one of the "favourites".

Derek went to get the said "favourite". When he came back, Stiles was on the phone.

"Huh? Oh, that." _Pause. "_ No, no, he hasn't told me." _P_ _ause_. "Who told you?" _Pause_. "Oh, typical." _Pause. "_ I'll ask him." _Pause._ "I'm wonderful, thanks." _Pause._ "Bye, Cora! Visit whenever you want!"

"What did Cora want?" Derek asked, setting the cup of herbal tea and the plate of gherkins with whipped cream on the table.

"She told me that you and Laura talked about your career," Stiles said, scarfing down the gherkins. "When were you going to tell me?"

Knowing fully well that lying to Stiles was impossible (were-fox hearing and Stiles being _Stiles_ ) he admitted "Never." 

" _That's_ what I thought. Cora seemed to think so, too."

"Do you want me to tell them?" Derek asked softly.

"Honestly? This is selfish of me, but I do. I wish you'd be around for my pregnancy. By the pace we're going at now, you won't even be there to raise them!" Stiles cries, and to Derek's horror, promptly burst into tears. He curled up close to Derek's legs as if willing for him never to leave again but not having the strength to stop him.

"It's not selfish, honey, you're allowed to feel what you feel," he murmured into Stiles's peach-scented hair.

"But..b-but..." Stiles stuttered.

"But nothing. If that's what you want, sweetheart, I'll tell my boss tomorrow to put me on paternal leave." 

"I don't want to get in the way of your work, Alpha." That's when Derek knew Stiles was completely gone. He only called Derek "Alpha" if he was in heat or upset. "You seem to like acting so much, I didn't want to slow you down," he added pathetically.

"You're my mate, Stiles," Derek said, sighing. "You don't 'slow me down', you inspire me. Where did you get that idea? I love you."

"You're a movie star! Why are you with _me_?" Stiles moaned sadly, clutching his stomach when the babies started kicking at his kidneys.

"Listen. You're amazing, and there's no one better. No one. You're smart, you love me for me, and I trust you. We've been through everything together. I love you, only you, never anyone else, okay?" Derek said, staring straight at Stiles, who was avoiding his eyes.

"Okay," Stiles whispered, his eyes shining with tears. One slipped out and Derek wiped it away. "I believe you."

 _Does he really?_ Derek questioned, but decided not to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> How was my first attempt at a 105 minutes per week challenge? I'll be posting once every week (if all goes according to schedule, of course). Please drop a comment or leave kudos – that would make my day!
> 
> My next one is going to take place in the Maze Runner fandom – you should read Lover Boy first, the characters are from there. I'm not finished with the Lover Boy Verse yet (obviously) but I was always interested in doing a collection of one-shots (or maybe a bit longer...a full AU) for that verse!
> 
> Should I keep doing a/b/o stories? Please tell me in the comments – I've been very interested in a/b/o recently but I didn't know whether I was good at writing it? If you want me to, I can definitely continue; practice makes perfect!
> 
> **Visit my other sites:**
> 
> Tumblr Blog: <https://izcana.tumblr.com>  
> Prompt me: [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/Izcana) or [my prompt form](https://bit.ly/izcanaPROMPTFORM)  
> Other sites here: <https://izcana.tumblr.com/othersites>
> 
> My Twitter: <https://twitter.com/izcana>  
> My Discord: Izcana#4446  
> My Pinterest: [@Izcana_](https://www.pinterest.com/Izcana_/_saved/)  
> My Email: izcana.sites@gmail.com


End file.
